


Vulnerable-  kylo ren x reader

by Saanamiljaaw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Character Death, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Protective Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, Sweet Kylo Ren, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saanamiljaaw/pseuds/Saanamiljaaw
Summary: you are a nurse aboard the starkiller. you notice that the supreme leader has developed a some sort of interest in you. but you haven't quite figured out what. yet.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Matt the Radar Technician/Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	1. Confusion

You open your eyes seeing your surroundings are unfamiliar. You smell the air. Its moist, warm but still cooling and calm. You feel your feet bare on the cool grass. You breathe in heavily and smell the moist air. It calms you. You let your eyes explore your surroundings better. You see tall dark trees all around you. Its dark but it feels safe to you. You look forward seeing a little trail leading deeper into the forrest you let your legs move slowly forward on the path. You feel somekind of pull on you,like something is drawing you forward.You open your eyes seeing your surrounding are unfamiliar. You smell the air. Its moist, warm but still cooling and calm. You feel your feet bare on the cool grass. You breathe in heavily, and smell the moist air. It calms you. You let your eyes explore your surroundings better. You see tall dark trees all around you. Its dark, but it feels safe to you. You look forward seeing a little trail leading deeper into the Forrest you let your legs move slowly forward on the path. You feel some kind of pull on you, like something is drawing you forward.

You open your eyes. Youare back in your room on the star killer. A small room with the familiar walls surrounding you. You rub your eyes confused by your dream. 

“What does it mean. I usually never dream".

You think to yourself before gathering your thoughts and checking the time. Its 5.am. Perfect. You grab your holopad and check for messages. Nothing too important , you see as your shift at the med bay starts at 6.am. You put your holopad down and get out of bed and head straight to the shower. You undress and let the water run over your body. Still confused about the dream you start to wonder if it meant something as it felt so real, so familiar, so inviting? You shake the thoughts out of your head and continue showering normally. 

You dry your hair and start to braid it down the middle. In front of the mirror you inspect yourself and sigh. Still, the same as yesterday. Your eyelids are a little heavy again from lack of sleep you guess as you put on your nurse uniform. Grey ish black with green gloves and mask in the pocket. You grab your holopad and check the time. 5.45am you sigh. 

“I guess its coffee for breakfast again huh." 

Grabbing your id badge from your nightstand and placing it on your tiny breast pocket. It reads -MIL 113- your operating number. You quickly check that you look presentable and head out the door it opening and closing with a hiss. 

You walk to the elevator and press the floor number of the cafeteria/luch room. It goes down quickly. It beeps and opens and you rush to the droid serving coffee. You ask for a regular black coffee with a sugar cube bc you don't like your coffee too bitter. You wait a few minutes and then the droid hands you your coffee. You thank the droid and head back for the elevator. As you were turning the corner where the elevator is you freeze. Walking towards you is the supreme leader himself. You bow you head slighty. His healmet turns your way and you see him give you a slight nod and a wave of his hand motioning that you are cleare to pass and move on. You do so but turn to look at him as he walked oast you. You feel odd. You cant figure it out but then you see him catch a glimpse at you as he turns the same corner you came from. You feel your heart start to beat faster and hurry to the elevator pressing the button for the medical bay few floors down. You stand there heart beating like crazy and trying to sort your toughts out.

The elevator dings and it opens to the medical centre halway. You clear your head and go into work mode. Bjt you still wonder what happened to you? Did he feel you stiff up? Or did he feel your erradic heart beat? Or.. Did feel or see something else? No dont be stupid he is the supreme leader. You are just a station nurse soon to be doctor. Nothing to him. Or will you ever be.

Or just maybe? 

You shake your head and push all of your toughts back as you enter the med room. You check in with the chip on your id and the clock reads 5.58. Two minutes early. Prefect. You see that the current head doctor is alredy here as always. You wave at him as you put your gloves on. You start checking on the stormtrooper that was brought in yesterday becouse of a blaster hit to the arm. You start unwrapping the bandages and cleaning the wound on him.

"So nurse tell me how bad is it" He ask you,looking nervous. "

"Its not too bad and healing nicely, i will need to clean it and keep checking on it to make shure that it diesent get infected" 

He releses a deep breath he apoearently was holding. You cant helo but smile. Delivering good news to patients is always better than bad news. Obviously. But all is part of the job.

"So.. Nurse? Or do you have a name?.. "

" No but they call me millie or mill because of my number".  
You point to your id badge. 

"Ahh i see it now. Clever. My number is 678.NIK but people call me nik. Its obvious really".

" You dont say" 

Chuckling at this you turn to put some cooling gel on his wound. You start to put the bandages back on him and he looks at his arm worriedly. You give him a reasuring smile and nod.

I walk to the doctors office. Greeting him and i sit down on the chair in front of his desk. 

"Doctor nomar, what do we have for today?".

He lolkd up from his computer "well mill today we just have standard trooper check ups unless something critical or minor comes up."

I nod.

"Well then better get started huh?"

I get up and start heading to the main room. And just as i enter i see a line of troopers waiting for me. I sigh making a mental note that the line is all the way to the hallway and beyond that. I roll my eyes and my sleeves at the same time and begin calling my first patient.

Time passes fast as im only focused on doing what im doing and stopped feeling so overwhelemed with work as the two other nurses came to my aid.  
Suddenly i started to feel like someone is watching me. I lift my head and look around the area. The nurses are working as normal and i tuen my gaze to the door and- there he was. Standing there head turned on me. I freeze. 

"S-supreme leader"

He walk towards me 

"nurse MIL- 113, everything okay with the trooper checks?". 

I look at him, well his mask.

" Yes, nothing unusual has come up yet." 

He is still looking at you, staying silent. You try to figure out what his expression is. Sad?, confused?, stern?. You would never know.

"Is everything alright supreme leader?".

He lifts his head up almost immeadetly. 

"Yes. Continue your work nurse. And please send me a report of the check ups."

You nod still looking up at him. 

"Ofcourse supreme leader".

He looks down at you and then turns and leaves as fast as he arrived. You look at your hands. “what was all that about?" You wonder ,as you continue working on the trooper infront of you. But you cant get your mind out of it. It felt like he was staring at your soul,mind and body at the same time. It felt overwhelming but..not bad? Even you cant figure it out. 

As the last one of the troopers heads out the doors you sigh. What. A. Day. You glance at the clock it reads 21.40 pm. You notice you missed lunch. Again. And suddenly start to feel really hungry. You aske the doctor to excuse yourself to eat and he encourages you to do so urgently. You dont argue about that. You take off your gloves and mask and head out to the halway towards the elevator .

You stand there in silence only your toughts of the supreme leader occupying your mind. What was all that even about? It doesent make sence. You have never seen or heard him just staring or focusing? So hard on someone. Or are you just overthinking it? It is the supreme leader after all. Your elevator arrives at the dining hall. Its empty, thank god. You see the cafe droid is still there. You ask him for a meal with some fruit. It beeps and goes to work. You go and sit down on one of the tables. You grab your holopad and start going going trough messages. 

The droid brings me my food. I thank him and start to eat. The food is good some feeb and potatoes with the fruit i asked on the side. I finished the food now snacking on my fruit as i feel watched. Again. I check to see if the droid is watching me and hes..gone? You begin to feel paradoid turning your head over every direction and then, in the dark halway you see him. The supreme leader is staring at you. Atleast you think so becouse you cant be sure becouse of the mask. You stare at him and he stares at you. Silence. You dont dare to say anything. Almost afraid to. Then he moves towards you. All you can do is stare as he slowly walks closer. As hes getting closer you manage to open your mouth.

"Good evning supreme leader." 

Hes silent for a moment. Almost hesitating to say something.

"Good eavning nurse MIL 113. I tought it would be empty at this hour."

Your eyes widen realizing he propably would want to eat alone

"Im so sorry supreme leader. I can finish my meal in my quaters if you would like to be alone?".

He turns his head towards you suddenly.

" No need, i just wondered becouse its usually empty."

Theres a pause

"So.. Long night huh?"

You stare at him. Is.. Is he making small talk? With me? Of all the people aboard.  
You swallow your breath.

"Uhm..yes. A lot of new troopers today to check up. Forgot to go to lunch so i was sent to eat now. Hopefully not a problem?".

" Ofcource not. You should watch time more carefully. But i assume all went well with the new troopers?"

"Yes. Extremely well. Infact the best result s from this week. Hardly any negative today. I'll be sure to go back to finish the report you asked for."

He looks at the clock at the wall and then back to me. I look at him. All of him. Hes really tall with vroad shoulders. I wish i could see his face. I am quickly snapoed away from my toughts.

"No need to hurry with it. I can have it wait till tomorrow so you get some rest after the busy day you had".

My eyes widen. Compassion? For me? From THE supreme leader himself. I couldt belive it. I quickly gathered my toughts.

" Thank you supreme leader."

I bow my head slightly.

"No need to thank me. I need to get going now. I'll see you around. Nurse".

He turns on his heel amd walks away. But he didint get any food? What was he even doing in the dining hall then? 

Could it be he wanted to talk to me?

No that cant be.

You finish your fruit and head to your room. Your mind is filled with toughst of him. Trying to figure out why he was there? And why did he even talk to you.

You find yourself in your room not even realizing that you made it there so quickly as your mind is racing over yoir conversation with the supreme leader. You head towards your bed. You take your nurse uniform off and crawls under the blanket closing the light and drifting off to sleep.


	2. A sudden offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your daily rutine got changed quickly when the supreme leader offers you a new position

You slowly come to your senses as you find yourself in a familiar place. It's the forest again with the same red glow as before. Your body begins to move like it isnt controlled by you anymore, but you dont try to resist and let it venture deeper into the forest. You start to hear something. A faint sound. You cant hear it well yet but as you get closer it gets clearer. A man perhaps? But you aren't sure.

Your eyes shoot open. breathing heavily you rub your eyes and see that you are in your own room. 

“Again with that dream, what is all this about?."

You wonder as you check the time. 5.am. Again, you get up to take a shower and put on your nurse uniform. You check the time again and it reads 5.30. You decide to eat some breakfast this time. 

You head out of your rooms towards the elevator, and when you reach it, you feel weird You shake your head lightly, and press the button to call the elevator. You still feel watched but you try your hardest to ignore it. 

“ Good morning nurse”

You freeze. That voice is so familiar.  
Realization came over you and you turn around to reveal the supreme leader. 

“G-good morning supreme leader”

The elevator dings, and the door open. You hesitate to step inside, but then he signals with his arm for you to go in. You don't hesitate and step inside the elevator with the supreme leader right behind you. You go and push the button of the cafeteria. Then an arm reaches from behind you, brushing against your shoulder and pressing the button of the lover level. You shiver at his light touch but try to hide it as good as you can. You can feel him standing behind you. You feel his eyes on you as you struggle not to turn around. The elevator dings and you exit.

Relief comes over you as you head to the cafeteria to eat. You greet the droid as usual as he hands you your food. You sit down and start to eat. Your thoughts are filled with the supreme leader. His touch still lingering on your shoulder. Did he feel you shiver? Is that why he stared at you. Or did he stare at you, or did you just imagine it?. You see the time reading 5.50. You quickly start to get up and leave your tray to the cleanup droid. You head back to the elevator as your brain flashes your meeting with the supreme leader again. You clear your thoughts and try your hardest to get into work mode.

You Exit the elevator and head straight to the medical ward. Youput on your gloves and check your holopad for appointments and messages. Nothing too unusual still a couple of storm troopers to check. Roughly 30 of them. You sigh and call in the first one. He sits on the bed and you start the physical examination and see if he's had his Vaccines. You are busy as you work. But you cant help but find yourself thinking of him. You try your best to concentrate, but then you feel it again. Like someones watching you. You lift your head to see all the storm troopers standing respectfully. And then you see him. 

"Nurse MIL- 113 I need a word with you., if that alright"

You didn't even have time to process the information you just nodded and followed him outside of the medical ward towards the elevator. Of course. He presses the button, and you wait in silence. The elevator dings and you enter behind him. 

"I'm sorry to bother you during your duties but its important."

"Am i in trouble for something supreme leader?".

" No. Quite the opposite. No need to worry about that."

You nod in understatement  
and follow him quietly out of the elevator to some sort of meeting room. Inside, there's a round table, almost empty except for a few generals you assume. 

"Are you sure about this one? It would be awful to lose another nurse on the field."

A general spoke. You are confused of what they are talking about.

"Yes I am sure. She is the top nurse of our unit and i'm certain that she will succeed"

The supreme leader spoke to the general.

"Very well then. It is your decision after all. I am guessing she has no idea of her new position?".

" Didn't have time to tell her yet hux."

"Well you better do that fast because the next mission is tomorrow, and she needs to be ready supreme leader".

"I know. You are all dismissed. Except for the nurse.".

You sit in place as the few generals leave the room. The doors close behind you and lock in place. You look around you nervously and then at the supreme leader.

"So, MIL- 113 i'm sorry this is all so sudden but due to the loss of our latest field nurse we had to find a replacement quickly and you are our best option. So in your new position you will accompany me and my troopers on mission that you are required on. You will be provided with armor and field equipment. Also, training sessions is required. You understand?"

Your gaze fell to your feet nervously. You have some field experience but is it really something you want to do in the future? Or more like right now. You begin to get anxious and fail to give him an answer.

"Hey, look at me"

Then you feel a hand under your chin tilting it up slightly to meet the supreme leaders mask. You can see your reflection on his visor, and you see how petrified, and pale you look.

"It's going to be alright. I have high hopes that you will succeed

You stare at him, well his mask wondering what his expression might be. Hopefull? Conserning? You wouldn't know.  
Then you realize that his hand is still on your chin and start to blush a little bit. You quickly move your face away 

"Yes supreme leader. I understand. I-i hope to recieve more information by tomorrow morning.

" Yes ofcourse MIL- 113. We leave at 8.00am. Dont be late."

And with this he leaves the room. Your heart is beating so fast it ever has. Your cheecks grow even redder as you allow yourself to relax a tiny bit. What was that all about? Why me? Does he trust me?

Then suddenly a tought enters your head

«could he feel my heart beat? Or knew what i was thinking?»

Your face grows even redder if thats possible. What does he think of you now? Or did he purpously try to make your heart go wild. No that cant be hes the supreme leader for fucks sake. He could care about someone like you. Or could he. You suddenly realize that you have been just sitting in the empty room by yourself. You exit the room hurriedly and grab out your holopad and send a message to doctor Nomar that you had recieved new duties for tomorrow and requested the night off. He responded quickly with a yes. 

You enter your room and fall into your bed. Your head is spinning with theories and cenarious that can or could happen. All you can think of is the supreme leader. What does he want from you?  
And then theres a knok at your door.   
Confused you go to open it.  
And there he is. The supreme leader at your door.

"Supreme leader?"

"I wanted to bring your new uniform personally"

He hands me a box. Its heave,but not too heavy. 

"Thank you supreme leader"

He nods not saying anything turning away. You close Your door and put the box on the floor. You sit infront of it and open it. It reveals a armored outfit. You decide to try it on. You go and look in the mirror. It looks like a stormtroopers out fit exept it has different color and some alterations. The hand armor looks the same exept the shoulders are blue. Legs are the same exept you have black boots with it. You have chest armor but not a stomach one. And you have a special medical belt with different tolls to quickly work on injured troopers. From your belt decends a skirt kind of thing witch opens as an A shaoe on the front. You have black pants and shirt underneath. You are hapoy with how it looks on you and decide that your hair should be braded to not get in your way. 

You take off your uniform and go take a hot shower. worried about tomorrow you try to assure yourself that the supreme leader wouldnt pick you if he doubted your capability. You get out of the shower and head out to bed. Tomorrow is going to be an exiting day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello so heres part two its a little shorter than the first chapter but more is coming. And aboit her new outfit i didint want it to have a standard trooper look so i tought id "alter " It a bit. So again i hope you liked it and will continue to read as i update!:)
> 
> Ps. As this chapter is shorter the next chapter will be much longer i promise!


	3. Tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first mission as a field nurse didint go as planned

Waking up again you are sitting in the forest. Its darker than before, barely any light but its faintly glowing red. Seeing the light in the distance again you stand up and start walking forward on the path. You can hear something. Its the same voice as before.

«can you see me?»

You can't see anything yet. Now starting to search for something practically running towards the light but it seems so far away. You can hear it calling over and over again. Starting to panic you try to run faster,but you cant seem to reach it

«please find me.»

Breathing heavily you wake up coughing. Cupping your face in your hands you slowly calm down. Sweat trickles down your face. You get up and head towards the shower. Basically shiwering now you turn on the hot water and feel the warm spreading against your body. What is all this about. Its familiar but strange. Only if you could hear the voice again.

You glance at the clock. Its 7.30 am. You put on your new uniform and braid your hair tightly. Now starting to get nervous you try calm yourself by breathing deep breaths. Suddenly you feel a calmness come over you. You instantly relax.

«its going to be okay»

You shiver. That voice. You know it , you know you know it but. It was just iside your head just now. You clear your mind as best as you can. Taking one last deep breath you exit your room and walk calmly to the elevator. You start to accend to the hangar bay.

There you see it. Kylo rens ship. Admiring it your focus is mainly on his ship. Still nervous about the mission your toughts are filled with senarios good and bad of what could happen.

"Good morning MIL-113"

You turn around and meet the supreme leader standing behind you.

"Good morning supreme leader"

"Still nervous nurse?"

"Yes, i cant imagine anyone who wouldn't be".

" Yes i still sense that off you. And you are correct."

You just stare at his mask. Did he sense it this morning and tried to help you?

"S-so, where are we going? Witch planet i mean."

"Tatooine".

You've never been there before. Only heard about it from a friend. 

" Supreme leader may i ask , is this planet hostile?"

He stands silent for a moment.

"Not particulary, if you are not looking for trouble."

"Isn't that exactly what we are doing?".

" Not necceseraly but that is not your business."

"I understand supreme leader. I apologise".

He nods at this and starts to board his ship now that the storm troopers have entered. You follow behind him into the ship.

Inside the ship is the pilot are and before those door a small sitting area. You see a familiar trooper sitting in one of the tables.

" Hey, mill right?"

A familiar voice asks. You walk towards him.

"Yeah you remembered. Nik right?"

"Still me. Come on sit down"

You dont hesitate. Nik spoke again

"So a field nurse huh?"

"Yeah. I dont know if i should be exited or terrified."

"Me neither. Its my fifth mission and im still nervous as my first. I just learned to hide it well"

You chuckle as he laughs. You feel the ship lift off. Realisation setting in that this is really happening. Nik notices this.

"Hey mill its going to be alright."

He pats your shoulder lightly. You feel a little bit better but cant help yourself and still worry about whats to come.

"Hey i tell you what, after this you'll come have a few drinks with me to celebrate your first succsesfoul mission okay?"

You nod at his encouraging words. Maybe it will go well after all.

The flight is estimated to last 4 hours. Most of the stormtroopers decided to sleep but you dont feel tired. You look at nik as hes drinking his coffee. You decide that some coffee could be good. 

"Whered you get the coffee?".

" Oh just down that hall there and theres a small rolm with a vending machine and a coffee despenser".

"Oh okay be right back then".

You get up as he waves you a small goodbye. You chuckle at this. You turn the corner to the halway. And walk staright ahead. You reach the turn point and see the room. Inside you see the coffee dispenser. happily begining to get yourself a coffee. You put the cup down and press the button and wait. From the corner you see that somebody else entered the room. You pay it no mind its probably a stormtrooper getting snacks or something. Your coffee is almost done but you feel someones eyes on you. You slowly turn around. Behind you is the supreme leader standing just a few inches away from you. You slowly back against the wall next to the coffee macine. He steps closer to you. You cant even see yourself in his visor anymore.

" S-supreme leader"

Is all you can say while being this close to him. He reaches his hand and places it on your cheeck. You close your eyes in fear. Waiting for something bad to happen. It never does. Then he just pets your cheek lightly with his tumb and proceeds to wipe some hairs of you face. opening your eyes feeling like your heart is going to jump out of your chest. You hear his breathing ,its mechanical but heavier than usually. 

"Hey mill you alright?".

Its nik coming fown the hall. The supreme leader lets go of your cheek and heads out the room, passing kip on his way. Kip greets him properly until he is gone from his sight.

" Hey you alright it took you so long i came looking for you. Did the supreme leader want to talk to you".

Your head is still spinning lightly. You try to calm your erratic heart.

"Y-yeah."

You manage to anwser him. You grab your coffee and start to head back. You give nik a smile and he smiles back following you to the seating area.

You sit there listening to nik tell stories of his missions. But your mind is somewhere else. You cant stop thinking about him. His toutch. His everything.   
Does he care about me? What am i supposed to think.  
Soon nik decides to go to bed and you just nod to him. 

You are the only one awake. 3h to go until you arrive. You just sit there wondering about the mission. Hoping that everything works out fine and without any casualities. You are too anxious about the mission and decide to just sleep until you land. Finding an empty bunk in the other room you turn to face the wall and nod off to sleep.

You are awaken by a voice from the speaker.

“15 minutes until landing. All troops prepare”

Rubbing your eyes you get up and stretch. You go back to sit in the common area. You sit down at the table and quickly nik appears and sits beside you. You chat a little bit trying to distract yourself. Trying not to seem nervous you go and stand behind the storm troopers now in line infront of the ship door. Then the supreme leader arrives infront of the door. 

"We are here to make sure that there are no rebels on this planet. Search and ask around. Report anything suspicious. In the event of combat fire back immidietly. Understood" 

„Yes supreme leader!„

They all exclaimed in union. And soon the door open. The troopers march out and split up into different directions. Unsure what you are supposed to do you step out and start wandering around the small town. Its filled with many different spicies some wery strange looking to you, since you havent had the chance to meet many. Then you start to hear music. A livly tune coming from a building a little ways ahead. You decide to investigate this place. You enter and its appearently some kind of bar. You enjoy the music the strange looking band is playing. You go up to the counter. The bartender is a beutiful girl with blue skin and all white eyes.

"What's your poison beutiful?"

She asks you so confidently. You blush at her words.

"Whatever you recomend please"

"Sure thing sweetie"

She winked at me and turned to make something. As she does that i look around me. It looks so cozy and full of people. Some of them seem scketchy some genuenly kind. This is just assuming ofcourse. They could all be killers and you'd never know it. Shivering at the tought you turn your gaze to the blue lady.

"Strawberry blend. On the house"

"Thank you."

You taste your drink, its sour but sweet at the same time. Its good. Sipping your drink you chat with the bartender. Shes really nice and friendly. Finished with your drink you hand her the glass. You look in your pockets and find a few coins. You put them in the tip jar on the counter. She thanks you and you wave a goodbye to her. 

You exit the bar and see some troopers going trough some shipping containers. As its getting dark you hesitate but still decide to explore further. Finding yourself walking trough some sort of market you start to admire everything. Its been so long since you've been outside of the starkiller its refreshing. There are all kinds of fruit you could imagine,also jewlery and fancy weapons. You go and look at some knives. The order gave you a blaster with your uniform but you still want something else too just incase something happens. You see a small knife that could go in the pocket on your thigh. You ask for the price and he shows you 3 fingers, since you cant understand him. You grab three coins and ask if theese will do. He nods and shakes your hand. You grab the knife and put it in said pocket. You wave the man goodbye. 

Exploring further you wonder out of the market area and find yourself in a small alley. The buildings around are tall and look poorly built. Suddenly a voice yells behind you.

"You! FREEZE RIGHT NOW"

You obviously stop and turn around. You slowly lift your hands above your head. Its a resistance member whos pointing his blaster at you. You glare at him.

"What do we have here. A nurse huh. Not very usefoul are you."

He laughs at his own comment. You roll your eyes. He starts to toutch your hair petting it. You are disgusted at this but keep your cool. 

"What a shame. Such a beutifoul girl brainwashed for no good." 

He says this and sniffs your hair. You notice hes blaster is lowerd so you take your chance. You elbow him in the nose. He stumbles back hands clinging to his nose grunting in pain. You raise your blaster at him.

"Freeze rebel scum and drop that weapon. Hands in the air or i wont hesitate."

He does as you say and drops his blaster on the groud and glares at you. Hes still holding his nose with his other hand. You reach into your radio. 

"Captain, this is MIL-113 reporting a rebel at my location. Situation is under my control for now. More rebels possibly in the area".

" Copy that MIL-113. Im sending a squad to you. Be carefoul for more rebels."

"Thank you."

You put your full atention to the rebel.   
He's glaring at you. 

"You should be lucky i found you. Anyone else and we wouldnt be here."

He scoffs at this. 

"I'd rather be dead."

Then a blaster shot from behid you shoots to the wall almost hitting your head. You turn quickly and see maybe 30 or more rebels heading your way. 

Fuck. Me

You quickly take cover behind a staircase and look behind you for the man you held hostage for a few minutes . He reached for his blaster and you dont hesitate. You shoot him in the chest and he falls. You turn your focus infront of you and start blasting as fast and accuretly as you can. Somehow you manage to hold them back to report your distress to the commander. Taking a few more of them down you are at a standstill. You dont see an end to them and decide to just make a run for it. You glance behind you and see a small alley way. Taking a chance you turn around and sprint as fast as you can.   
Hearing them running behing you a tear slips from your eye. 

Not today.not like this. 

Almost out of breath you decide to go up. You see a staircase leading to the roof of some building. Climbing the stairs as fast you can you feel them shaking underneath your feet. 

Reaching the rooftop you find that theres no escape.

You can hear the rebels getting closer to you as they found the metal staircase.

Taking a deep breath. Hands shaking you aim your blaster at the top of the staircase. Its not over yet

You have the high ground.

You widen your stance as the clatter of the stairs grows louder. Focusing on your breathing you wait for the first one of them to reach the top. More nervous than ever before you pull your radio near your mouth.

"Captain, this is MIL-113 im surounded by rebels on a rooftop. I did what i could."

You dont wait for a response and turn your focus back to the stairs. Begining to hear the yelling amd grunting growing louder you prepare to fight until your end. You refuse to go like this. Not to some rebel assholes.

You see the first one enter the roof. Quickly shooting that one and the next one. Then silence. What? There couldnt have been only two. 

The third one comes up wielding a big shield. You try to shoot him but its almost impossible. The rest of them climbed behind him you back away as much as you dare to the endge. You manage to shoot a few of them but they fired back and you take a hit to your shoulder. Instantly dropping to your knees from the pain you drop your blaster to surrender. Theese assholes arent worth loosing your life to. 

You lift your gaze to the sky to see the stars one last time. Then you close your eyes waiting for the last blow to come.

Silence.

Slowly opening your eyes you see them. All the rebels are in the air clawing at their throaths. You just stare at them until suddenly they all fly off the roof. You can hear their screams as they fall.

Your vision is a little blurry and its so dark. You manage to see a red glow coming towards you. 

Suddenly you feel strong arms embrace you. You istantly calm down and relax.

"I tought i lost you"

You can hear the hurt from his voice. Hugging him tighter you start to cry. A few moments ago you tought it was over but now you are safe in his arms. Hes stroking your hair while you softly cry onto his chest. Suddenly you hear a soft hissing noice coming from him. Lifting your head you see him taking off his helmet and revealing his face.

You cant help but stare at his perfect features. Those brown eyes and beutifoul hair just glowing in the faint light from the moon. He wipes the last of your tears away and suddenly grabs your head from begind and slowly presses it agains his forhead.

"I was so worried about you."

"Im sorry i let you down"

Is the only thing you can anwser him being ashamed of almost getting yourself killed.

"No. No you did great, Better than great even. Im just lucky i got to you before anything happened".

You cant help but smile at him. 

He pulls your head back slowly and you both just stare at each other. Your heartbeat only getting stronger as seconds pass. You start to inch closer and he does the same. He tilts your head to the side closing his eyes and leaning in. You do the same and 

"SUPREME LEADER"

You freeze. You both pull away as a stormtrooper squad arrives at the rooftop. 

"Supreme leaader are you alright."

Hearing a small grunt escape him before he stands up.

"Yes i am. But the nurse is not. Please help her to the ship and prepare to take of. Now!"

"Yes supreme leader"

They do as told and help you stand up. You only now realise the pain in your arm again and curse under your breath. 

Back in the ship you finish bandagimg your arm with the help of another stormtrooper. 4 hours to go you decide to sleep it this time. You find a bunk and almost immedietly fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! Another update as promised its longer than the last one. And im soo sorry to curve you guys like that but i promise that things are about to happen! And the next chapter is from kylos pov so i hope you guys like it!
> 
> Again sorry for any errors in the text i try my best.
> 
> Ps. Happy new year!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so thank you for reading and i plan on updating this as i get time to write. But please leave a comment on whaat you think i would appriciate it so much!! Also note that english is not my first language and i do apologise for every mistake there is.


End file.
